Break Me
by malonelikespeeps
Summary: Caiden just lost her mother and had to relocate to Forks. There she meets new friends, and maybe a boy that will piece her back together. J/OC. Tweaked a few things to fit my story line a little bit better.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock in the waiting room was a frustrating reminder of how long I've been waiting to hear news on my mom. She's been battling breast cancer for three years now, and it's finally taking its toll on her. In the back of my mind, I always knew that there would be a day when the end of her suffering would come, but I've never imagined it. I never pictured what I would do, or what I would say to her given the chance.

The walls white, and the chairs were a nice light pink color to honor all of the patients currently fighting for their lives. The room had a slight chemical smell to it, as though someone cleaned it with bleach only a few hours earlier. The smell was making me sick to my stomach. But what was much worse, was the family sitting across from me; a dad and two young kids. Neither looked older than five. I know this is going to sound horrible of me, but I'm lucky my mom got breast cancer when she did. I was able to have her in my life growing up, shaping me into the person I am today. Those kids may never have that chance.

Trying not to stare at the family in front of me, I started looking around the room. Glancing at all the bouquets of flowers brought in to cheer people up, the rickety tables filled with magazines, or coloring books for the kids.

God I hated this room. No matter how much they tried to brighten it up, it always gave me a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach whenever I came here.

Hearing a soft pair of shoes on the pink and white tiled linoleum, I look up. It's my mom's surgeon, Dr. Roget. She was a nice older lady; always had a caring smile on her face, bright green eyes that somehow always made you feel better and short pepper hair.

"Caiden dear, your mother would like to see you," she said in a soft whisper. Nodding, I got up from my seat and walked the familiar steps to my mom's hospital room.

Dr. Roget and I walked in silence. She probably had a sixth sense during moments like these, when the family of the patient is trying to gather all their courage for the last goodbye.

My heart was tearing in my chest.

Reaching my mom's door, I took a deep breath before I slowly pushed the dark purple door open; and there she was. My mom was lying down in her hospital bed. The scratchy pillow case rubbing against her cheek, she looked like a child getting ready for a nap. I didn't want to wake her. Being as quiet as I could, I grabbed the white folding chair from the far corner of the room and sat down next to her.

As if sensing my presence, my mom opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I have something for you dear," she said in a voice barely registering on human ears.

* * *

Today's date is August 8, 2008. Today's the date of my mom's funeral.

Spending the last few minutes with my mom while she was battling death, was the hardest I'm ever going to have to face in my life. My mom was my best friend, and I had to watch her die while I could do nothing about it. I tried my hardest to keep the smile plastered on my face while she reminisced about her favorite memories of us together. I tried not to cry when she handed me a box with her favorite pictures and mementos. And I tried not to flinch each time I heard her breaths getting heavier and heavier.

My mom wanted to be buried back in her hometown Forks, Washington, where my dad currently lives and where I just moved to. I can see why though; even though it rains all the time, it's beautiful here.

My dad holds my hand as Pastor Weber says the eulogy. I'm not really listening to it. I had to sit there and discuss what should be said, and no matter what he says it's never going to fully describe the life of my mom. It won't do her justice.

My mom was a kind soul. She was thoughtful and caring. Never in my seventeen years of life had she ever raised her voice against me, even though at times I could tell she wanted to. She taught me how to play guitar and how to be self sufficient. She also taught me to be whoever and whatever I wanted to be, what values matter in life, and how to make a mean meatloaf. My mom was the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. She had dark chestnut curly hair, vivid green eyes and a bright smile. She was small in frame, even before the chemo, but very graceful.

Her name was Kaeleigh O'Riely, and I miss her more than air.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since the funeral.

Forks, surprisingly, is a nice place to live. I moved into a large white house with black shutters, with my dad. It has a wraparound porch and a porch swing on the backside, facing the river that runs by. It has a very homey feel. My room is on the second floor at the far right. It's yellow, my favorite color, and has a large bay window facing the front of the house. I pushed my full sized bed opposite it, that way if there ever is a sunrise I'll be able to wake up to it. My dresser is pressed up against the right wall; it has lots of pictures of my mom and I on it. My desk with my Dell laptop on it is right next to the door; from there I can hear everything in the house that goes on.

My first day at school was interesting. Everyone wanted to know _all_ about me. At first it was pretty nice, but after a while it got kind of annoying. Luckily Alice, Bella and Angela came to my rescue. They told everyone to back off and give me time to adjust, which I was thankful for. I know people would soon find out why I moved here, but I really didn't want anyone knowing just yet. I didn't want their pity.

With the girls though, it was easy to open up to them. Angela was really kind; she didn't pressure me into talking about myself, she just started a conversation about nothing in particular. Bella was a goof; she was always knocking into things and trying to get me to laugh. Alice was, well, Alice. At first I was very intimidated by her. Her pale skin and gold eyes gave me a shaky feeling, but after being dragged into her bubble of hyperness, you can't really be scared of her.

And that's really where my story begins. Sitting in my fourth period English class, passing notes back and forth with Alice.

* * *

Ugh this class was so boring. My teacher Mr. Kemp was a droner. He could talk for hours at a time about the most interesting topic in the world, but mixed with his monotone voice and the way he droned on and on, it could put anyone to sleep.

Sitting in the second to last row, I felt a piece of paper slide underneath the elbow my head was currently resting on. Checking to make sure Mr. Kemp was looking in my direction, I quickly grabbed it.

_You look down today. Sleepover tonight?_

_Alice X_

Smiling to myself, I turned around and nodded at Alice. Alice always knew how to make me feel better when I got into moods about my mom. When I was finally ready to open up to everyone about why I moved, Alice shared with me that her own parents had died when she was much younger, which is why she now lives with the Cullens.

Ring.

The school bell pierced the air signaling the start for lunch.

Alice was by my side in an instant. I don't know how she moved so fast, but then again I never knew how Alice did half of the things she does.

"So what's got you in the mood today," she asked quietly. Careful to avoid the eavesdroppers that always tried to listen into our conversations.

"Just missing her more than usual today," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I couldn't really explain, but some days I just missed my mom more than others. Today just happened to be one of them.

"Well," she started excitedly, "I think we should have a sleepover tonight. Do the usual, order pizza, watch movies, and torture Bella with makeup."

Laughing, "That sounds good to me. We can do it at my house; my dad's gone again for the weekend."

Nodding, Alice and I made our way into the lunch line, grabbing food here and there, paying, and then making our way to our table where Bella, Angela and Edward were already sitting.

Edward was Bella's boyfriend and Alice's adopted brother. He looked a lot like Alice; he had the same pale skin and the same gold eyes. He was the exact opposite to her in personality though. Whereas she was bubbly and outgoing, he was quiet and reserved. For a while I thought it was because I was invading their personal bubble, but Alice made a point to inform me he was always like that. Except when he was alone with Bella.

"So Caid," Angela began starting today's conversation, "I heard that Newton wants to ask you out for this weekend."

Choking on my Diet Coke, Bella had to pat me on the back, "Why?!"

"He said he feels like you to are _meant_ to be together," she added with a sarcastic grin.

"Is anyone ever _meant_ to be together?" I mumbled.

The answer is yes. People are meant to be together, and I've witnessed it in the one month I've been here. Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Angela and Embry; there was no doubt in my mind that they were all made for each other. I would never admit it, but it made me a tiny bit jealous. Seeing how my friends interacted with their significant others always made me feel like I was missing a part of life.

Before getting the sympathetic looks I knew would come my way, I decided to change the subject.

"So this weekend, sleepover my house?"

* * *

The end of school never comes fast enough for me, especially today.

My last period of every Friday is Gym with Bella. And Mike Newton. All period Newton has been trying to catch my eye, which I thought was a very dumb idea seeing as we were playing volleyball. On the plus side, with him not paying attention he got hit in the face a few times, and tangled in the six foot net twice.

The minute I heard the bell ring, I grabbed Bella's hand and made a dash for the girl's locker room. Pushing the wooden door open with such force, it banged against the white tile and sounded like a gong being struck.

"Whoa, what's the rush there? You're going to pull my arm out," Bella said rubbing her wrist better for emphasis.

"Didn't you see Newton trying to get my attention all period? I don't want to be alone with him; he might try and ask me out."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Bella, its Newton we're talking about," Was she serious? "It's not a Jasper, or Edward, or Embry. It's a _Newton_."

Making that frowny face she does before she's about to say something really unpleasant, I held up my hand to stop her.

"I think I already know what you're going to say, and believe me, I definitely don't want to hear it. Newton might be a nice guy for some girls, but not for me. "

Getting dressed as quickly as I could, hoping to make an escape before being cornered, I pulled my navy henley over my head, hoisted up my jeans, and threw my gym clothes in my blue locker slamming it shut.

"And he's definitely not my soul mate," I added as an afterthought.


	3. Chapter 3

"See you on Monday!" I said waving and shutting the front door behind me.

It was around three on Saturday. The girls just finished packing up the last of their things, and had to get going home. They offered to help clean up my room, but I always liked doing that by myself. It gave me something to do, so I didn't have to dwell on the fact that I was home by myself again.

My dad travels a lot for his job, so I hardly get to see him. I would never admit it to him, but it bugs me a lot. The girls know though. Even if I don't say it out loud, I think they can just see it in my face. Oh well.

I started picking up the many bags of chips that littered my floor, and piled them on top of the pizza boxes that were stacked on my desk. Running a quick mop over the golden hard wood floor, I sighed to myself.

"Maybe I should go out too," I thought out loud.

It was a nice day out, well for Forks anyways. The sun was almost out and it was trying to peak in between the constant clouds. And it wasn't raining. Deciding I wasn't going to let this day go to waste, I grabbed my car keys to my blue Prius, and shut the front door behind me in search of an adventure.

* * *

Driving for some time, I finally stopped at a clearing Bella was telling me about. This was the first place Edward kissed her. This was the place I was hoping to find adventure.

Hopping out of my car, I started walking up the visible path and into the dense woods. Even though it wasn't raining and the sun was trying to come out, it was still pretty cold, and I was regretting not bringing a jacket with me.

Walking up the path, I paused here and there looking at trees and the small amount of foliage that grew without the light. The woods were covered in ferns, making it look like a sea of weeds.

"Owowoooo." A wolf howled in the distance.

My mind was telling me to turn back, but my feet kept walking. Something in the way the wolf howled, triggered something in myself, and I _had_ to see it. Even if it meant walking into sudden danger, I would find him.

Almost running now, trying not to trip over fallen branches, I came into a large clearing that was covered with different types of flowers. The place was beautiful, breathlessly beautiful. Taking in the beauty around me, I heard the wolf howl again. Scanning the trees lines I couldn't see it, and as much as I wanted to see this wolf, I wasn't about to get myself lost in unfamiliar territory.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I plopped myself down on the ground and waited.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Before I knew it, three wolves as large as horses bounded into the clearing, pouncing on one another, like they were playing. The first wolf I saw was gray with dark spots on its back. The second, was a deep chocolate brown color, but was lighter brown over his face. The last was a deep russet color.

"Whoa."

As if by super hearing, the three wolves stopped playing and looked over at me. It was then, staring into three pairs of eyes, that I finally realized how bad of an idea this was. Not knowing what to do, I sat frozen on the ground. My mind was racing with many escape plans, each being more foolish than the next. Looking at every powerful muscle each wolf had, I knew I stood no chance if they charged. I would be torn to pieces in seconds, by their dagger like teeth.

Looking deeply into each of the wolves' eyes, I tried to silently tell them that I meant no harm, and to beg not to chase me if my legs decided to start working again. When I looked into the russet wolf's eyes, I felt something deep inside me bubble with warmth. I couldn't explain it. Instead of feeling scared of the powerful creature before me, I foolishly felt safe, like if something tried to harm me he would be there to save me.

As if the russet wolf sensed my connection with him, he started slowly walking towards me, keeping his deep ebony eyes locked on mine. With each step the wolf took, I felt an even deeper sense of calm and completion wash over me. Without even realizing what I was doing, I stood up and started slowly walking towards the wolf.

When we were about a foot about, I raised my hand and asked, "Can I?"

Bowing in front of me, the russet wolf was about to lay on his belly, when another wolf appeared out of the edge of the trees. This one was taller than the other two wolves, but the same height as the wolf in front of me, and had pure black fur. The black wolf looked at me with my hand raised in midair and growled deeply at me, knocking me and the russet wolf out of our trance.

The russet wolf quickly jumped up and turned on the black wolf, growling and barking at him. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of a deadly fight, I slowly started backing away, until I was at the edge of the trees. Once I felt my palms brush up against the bark, I turned and ran for dear life to my car, hoping to God that none of the wolves were following me.

Running through a forest as quickly as you can, is easier said than done. I was tripping over branches and rocks every few seconds, almost falling headlong into some bramble, before I caught myself in time. I was not lucky; however, to catch myself the second time and tripped over a fallen tree, slicing my right arm on a broken branch. Letting out a yelp I pain, I got up as quickly as I could, and finally saw the false safety of my shiny blue Prius.

* * *

The sound of sirens knocked me out of my trance.

Looking in my rearview mirror, I saw a police car behind me, signaling for me to pullover. Not realizing I wasn't going the speed limit, I pulled over and hung my head. My ticket was going to be huge.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rolling down my window, I looked at the officer ready to give me a ticket.

"Caiden!" Chief Swan gasped in surprise, "What happened to you sweetheart?"

Looking in my mirror, I saw that my arm wasn't the only thing that got cut. My once sun kissed face, was pale and covered in scratches. My blue and green eyes were opened in panic, my mouth set in a thin line.

"I..I was in the forest, an..and I saw a pack of wolves. I ran to get away."

"You saw them too!"Taking a deep breath he continued, "Okay, calm down dear. I'm not going to give you a ticket, but I am going to ask you drive to the hospital to get those cuts looked at, and Dear Lord look at your arm! How did that happen?"

"I tripped over a branch," I mumbled quietly.

"Right. Okay. Hospital. Now. I'll follow you there in the cruiser."

Nodding, I waited for Chief Swan to get in his car and then started towards the hospital. I wondered how much to explain of my story, and what they were going to do to the wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

My almost sunny day of adventure, turned into a pitfall of rain clouds.

Gazing outside the window, Dr. Cullen stitched up the gash on my arm. All of my other cuts and bruises were superficial, but that gash was deep, almost to the bone.

"So tell me the story one more time," Chief Swan (or Charlie when he wasn't working) said, standing in front of the window.

Taking a deep breath I began slowly, "I was bored. I went for a drive and wound up in this place Bella told me about. I walked for a while, came to a clearing and saw a group of wolves playing."

"Playing?"

"Well I guessed they were. They were jumping on each other, but without all the sharp teeth. Anyways, I startled them, they saw me, and then I ran for it."

"And that's all that happened," he said, scrutinizing my face.

"That's all that happened."

Writing something down in his notepad, Chief Swan nodded at Dr. Cullen and myself and bid us a good day.

Mentally kicking myself for mentioning that Bella told me about the clearing, I was worried about the wolves. They really hadn't done anything to hurt me, except scare me into a running panic. Wincing at the stinging in my arm, I felt horrible. I felt like I brought certain death to the wolves.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Caiden. I'm just putting on antibiotic ointment to keep you from getting an infection," Dr. Cullen said in a soothing voice.

"Does it always sting?" I asked, wanting to rub my arm.

"Not usually, but with a gash as deep as yours, I'm surprised your arm doesn't feel like it's on fire right now."

Wanting to feel better about what I told Charlie, I asked the question that I've been dreading an answer to, "Do you think they're going to hunt down the wolves?"

"Yes, I think they will. Even though the wolves haven't actually attacked people, a lot of the townsfolk are threatened by their size. It's very unfortunate for they are beautiful creatures."

"You've seen them?" I asked surprised.

"A few times. I try not to get to close though," he said staring into my eyes. "What you did was a little foolish, Caiden."

Hanging my head in shame, "I know. I just couldn't help it. The one I saw was so beautiful, I just wanted…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Admitting that I wanted to pet the wolf because I felt a connection with it probably wasn't the best thing to admit to a doctor. What I really needed was to talk to Bella, Alice or Angela. They understood connections.

"Am I all set to go Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I'll sign you out myself, and I'm going to give you some of the antibiotic ointment I used on your arm. Make sure to put some on every four hours to keep an infection from starting."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle dear. Between you and Bella coming in here all the time for stitches, I think it best if we get over the formalities," he said with a smile.

Smiling and nodding, I walked over to the reception counter was signed out, and left in search of one of my friends.

* * *

Stepping into my house, I turned on the foyer light. The rain caused my house to become pitch black, and tripping over something and having to go back to the hospital for more stitches wasn't on my ToDo list right now.

Walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed the 2% milk container and poured myself a glass. I planned on calling Bella as soon as I got home, but the nerves in my stomach were making me unable to do so.

_What if Bella can't understand feeling a connection with an animal?_

I didn't know what to think, but I know I had to tell someone.

Sighing, I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number.

One ring…three rings…four rings…

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Hey Charlie, it's Caiden."

"Ah Caiden, how does your arm feel?"

"A lot better now that it's stitched up. Is Bella home by any chance?" _Please let her be home!_

"Yeah, hold on one minute."

In the background I could hear Charlie yelling up the stairs for Bella and telling her I was on the phone. Hearing a second phone being picked up my heartbeat quickened, waiting for Charlie to put down his end.

"I've got it Dad," she said. Without even responding Charlie hung up the phone, which I was very grateful for. I was being to lose my nerve again.

"I have something to tell you," I blurted.

"Would it have anything to do about meeting a pack of wolves in the woods?" Bella asked jokingly.

"Yes and no. I figured your dad would already tell you about what happened, but that's not what I need to talk to you about," I was talking very fast now, almost on the verge of rambling. "Bella I know your dad is going to go hunting for the wolves and I just can't let him do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I can't really explain it, but I felt something when I looked at one of the wolves. Some type of connection. I tried telling your dad that the wolves didn't try to hurt me at all, but I don't think he believed me. But it's true Bella! They didn't try hurting me; actually the russet one was defending me…"

"Russet wolf," Bella interrupted.

"Yes." I said breathlessly. Getting ready to start up on another long winded ramble, I took a deep breath, but Bella beat me to it.

"Caid, I'm going to help. But right now I have to go make a few phone calls. Don't worry about anything. I can promise you nothing will happen to those wolves. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella and thank you."

Hanging up the phone I felt relieved. Bella was going to help me, and with Bella on my side that almost guaranteed that Charlie wasn't going to go hunting for the wolves. I should've known that Bella was going to help me out and understand like she did. I almost feel a little guilty.

Feeling a headache coming on, I went to my bedroom, took some aspirin, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I tried writing it in Jacob's perspective, and I'm not 100% sold on it yet. So please give me some feedback and let me know if I should just stick to Caiden's POV or both. Thanks :)

* * *

JPOV

The best thing about being a wolf is the speed. I love how fast I can run. I could run for days at a time and never feel tired. Feeling my paws on the earth, forcing my muscles to flex in strength and agility, is my natural high. I love it! Running no matter how angry I am, or unsure of what I should do, always has a way of making me feel like everything will be okay.

The next best thing about being a wolf is all of the other senses that get enhanced when we turn, like our hearing and smell. If I went into the woods right now I'd be able to smell all of the different scents by themselves instead of being combined with one another, and I'd be able to hear all things move from miles away. With these enhanced senses, our strength, our endurance, we as a pack can keep our people safe from attack. We can protect our community and the ones we love. It's like being a superhero, only we're ten times cooler.

Angela sitting on a beach in a skimpy bikini suddenly flashed before my eyes.

"_Come on Embry! Stop thinking about that kind of stuff when you wolf!" _Quil yelled in our heads.

"_Sorry, slipped up."_

"_You always slip up! And then, you yell at us if we think about it later! If you don't want us to think about Angela like that, then don't give us the mental pictures!"_

Somewhat agreeing with Quil, but wanting to stay out of a fight, I rolled my eyes, I woofed to get their attention.

"_How about we go practice some the new techniques Sam showed us the other day?" _Without waiting for a response, I started to run, "_Race you!"_

I felt the ground thundering underneath be as Quil and Embry tried to catch up to my lead. Enjoying myself and feeling in the moment I let out a howl.

"Owowooo!"

We were heading to our clearing, well really it was a meadow, but clearing sounds much more macho. It was the place that Sam always brought us when he wanted to show us new techniques and tactics to make us a more efficient pack.

Quil and Embry were starting to gain some ground, and were trying to snap at my heels to make me falter in my steps. Seeing the clearing ahead, I pushed myself even harder to win.

"_Yes!"_ I yelled twenty feet away from the clearing. Once again, I won, and as our custom I let out my victory howl, and bounded into the clearing with Quil and Embry coming up behind me.

Being the sore sports that they were, Quil and Embry pounced on me from behind, knocking me to the ground. But the wolf was in my blood more than theirs, making me much larger and more powerful, so I rapidly got up and pinned Quil before they even blinked.

"Whoa."

Startled, we looked up. A human. I don't know how we didn't see or smell her. Maybe it was because she was sitting amongst the flowers, which were masking her true scent, but there she was. She was starting at us with wide eyes. I could smell the fear rolling of her in waves. Squaring her shoulders, she stared at each of us intently. When her eyes locked on mine, I felt a bolt of lightning course through my body.

I don't know why it mattered to me, but I didn't want her to fear me. I wanted to show her that I wouldn't hurt her. That I was as harmless as a puppy. Without even thinking, my body started to move on its own, walking towards her very slowly.

"_Jake! What are you doing?!" _Quil shouted.

"_I need her to know…"_

"_Oh man. He just…"_

The voices in my head faded into darkness, and the only thing I could hear were her shallow breaths.

She wasn't starting at me in fear anymore. Actually, she looked curious. I felt a huge sense of relief when she got up and started walking towards me as well. Step by step we walked, until we were finally a foot apart.

She was beautiful. Sun kissed skin, long chestnut hair that was straight, shinning eyes, and heart shaped lips.

Carefully she raised her hand, "Can I?"

Her voice sounded like chimes. As though a spell washed over me, I started to bow down to her, letting her know it was okay to pet me. I wanted her to pet me. I wanted to feel her hands in my fur, and I wanted to bow at her feet.

A deep growl broke me out of my magical spell.

"_Jake! Stop!"_ Sam commanded.

Growling and barking, I turned on him. Sam ruined this moment for me, this magical moment. Didn't he see her beauty? Didn't he see how much I wanted her to pet me? Didn't he see the magic? No, he didn't, and for that he was going to pay.

I could hear her running through the trees, panicking.

He made her afraid of me. Advancing on him, my growls and barks became deeper and deadlier. I wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"_Jake! I said STOP!"_ He was trying to use his Alpha power over me, but power be damned.

Lunging at Sam, I caught him on the shoulder and pulled him down to the ground. I was biting and clawing everywhere I could reach. He was trying to fight back, to overthrow me, but I was to powerful for him.

"_Jake man, stop!"_

"Ahh!"

Quil and Embry launched themselves at me, knocking me off Sam, but that's didn't matter now. I heard her scream, my perfect creature. She was hurt somewhere and I had to help her.

Bounding out of the clearing and into the trees, I ran at a breakneck pace trying to get to her. I needed to help her. I needed to know she was okay. I needed to see her beauty again. Dodging fallen trees and branches, I ran. Hearing a pursuit behind me, I tried pushing myself faster and harder than I ever have before. But it was no use. When I finally saw my beautiful creature again, see was speeding down the dirt road and onto the highway.

* * *

"So _that_ was imprinting?" I asked the Elder Council. "I almost killed Sam!"

"Yes you do, but that was not your fault. An Aplha should know not to interfere with an imprint, especially at the moment of imprinting," Sue Clearwater said, shaking her head at Sam.

Sam was standing by the door. He looked worse than I felt, and that was pretty bad. His body still had every claw and bite mark that I left on him, and even though it wasn't my fault I still felt guilty.

What was worse, he was no longer the Alpha. I was.

I didn't mean to strip Sam of his power; I never really wanted it, but the minute I fought against Sam I took it from him. When the Council told me about this, they said it was my birthright and that it was only a matter of time before it would come to me.

Placing my head in my hands, I sat like that for a long time.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jerked my head up.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Me?! After everything you've been through today, you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?" _Damn I really hit him hard._

"Nothing today was your fault Jake. The Council was right. I should've have interrupted your imprinting."

"But I attacked you!"

"You were defending what was yours. If it were reversed, I would've done the same exact thing." Laying his hand on my shoulder he gave it a squeeze, "You're going to be one hell of an Alpha Jake."

I didn't feel like I was going to be a good Alpha. I couldn't even figure out what I was doing half of the time, so how was I supposed to manage a whole pack. Even more, I was I supposed to manage a pack when half of them didn't even want me as their Alpha.

Looking Sam directly in the eye, I asked him "Will you help me?"


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance," _the alarm clock on my phone sang, waking me out of my deep sleep. Finally it was Monday morning.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up in bed and thought about everything that happened over the weekend. Seeing the wolves and feeling a connection with one. Running through the woods and slicing my arm open, bringing me to the hospital meeting Alice's dad Dr. Cullen. Being pulled over by Charlie and then interrogated about what happened to me. And finally my phone call to Bella begging for her help.

Not wanting to be late for school, I begrudgingly got out of bed and carefully made my way to the bathroom to take a shower, trying not to disturb any of my many bruises or cuts. Easier said than done.

By the time I got back to my room, I was feeling sore all over. I didn't really feel like trying to impress people today, so I threw on a pair of light wash ripped jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, my navy Hollister hoodie with the cute pudgy surfer guy on it, and my very comfy pair of eight inch tan Uggs. Today was definitely a day for comfort, and I was wrapping myself up in it.

Throwing a quick glance at my clock, I found that I only had a half hour to get to school. Walking gingerly down the stairs, I grabbed an apple and made my way outside. I may be sore all over, but today felt like it was going to be a good day.

That is until my car wouldn't start.

"Come on!" I yelled smacking the steering wheel.

Taking a minute to gather myself, I inhaled deeply and turned my key in the ignition one more time.

Click, click, click psssh.

Dropping my head back, I closed my eyes, "Why me?"

Knowing I had to get to school, I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my cell phone. This wasn't the how I wished to start my week out. I wanted to actually _get_ to school and see my friends, have a few distractions in my mind so I could stop thinking about the russet wolf and his ebony eyes.

Quickly dialing Angela's number I prayed she wasn't at school already.

One ring…four rings…six rings…voicemail. _Great._

Looking rapidly at the clock I saw that I only had twenty minutes before I'd be late for class. Dialing Bella's number, I crossed my fingers.

_Please pick up, please pick up_.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Caid!" she said laughing. "What's up?"

"My car died, do you think you could swing by and get me?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be over in five."

"Thanks."

Doing a little happy dance in my seat I grabbed my stuff and walked over to the porch, pulling out my very battered copy of Alice in Wonderland, and waited for my knight in shining pickup truck on the porch.

Honk. Honk.

I grinned as Bella pulled up in her red truck. Folding down the corner of the page I was on and tucking my book in my bag, I gently made my way over.

"Thanks," I said as Bella opened the door for me.

"So what happened to your car?"

"I have no clue. It was perfectly fine Saturday when I went for the drive, but this morning nothing," I threw my hands up in the air for dramatic flair, wincing when I felt a pinch on my arm reminding me I couldn't and shouldn't move like that.

"Hmm, yeah you probably shouldn't move to much. Well if you want, my friend Jake is great at fixing cars. He built his own actually," she said with a slight impish smile on her face.

"Do you think he would look at my car?"

"Oh I have a very good feeling that he'd love to."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I shook my head grinning to myself, and turned to stare out the window.

* * *

"Aww Caid," Angela said putting her arm around me and helping me get out of Bella's truck, "I know this is a really stupid question, but are you okay?"

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no, but I will be in a week or so," I laughed.

"I just can't believe what happened. A pack a wolves hmm." Angela had that same impish grin that Bella had on her face earlier, and I suddenly got the impression that they knew something I didn't.

Nodding my head, we began making our way into the school. I couldn't help but notice all the stares I was getting. Personally I didn't think my face looked that bad. Sure I had a scratch under my left eye, and a bruise on my forehead, but it's not like they could see any of the _really_ bad stuff. Stupid superficial jerks.

"Ladies," Edward crooned in his velvety voice, "Do you mind if I steal Bella away?"

"Do you even have to ask Edward," Alice said coming up behind him. "It's not like they're going to say no, and even if they did, I doubt you'd listen to them anyways." Looking at me up and down, a frown appeared on Alice's perfect face. "Oh how I'm going to skin those wolves alive."

Alarmed, I couldn't help the outburst that escaped from my lips, "You can't do that!" If I thought people were staring before, it was nothing compared to yelling in the middle of a crowded hallway. Ducking my head in my locker I continued, "Those wolves didn't do anything to me Alice, and I would really appreciate if people didn't hurt them."

Slamming my locker shut, I brushed off the hand Edward tried placing on my shoulder, and stalked as quickly as my body would allow to my first class.

* * *

Going to the hospital and getting stitches over the weekend has its perks; I got to sit out during Gym.

Sitting at the top of the of the red rickety bleachers, I watched as everyone played volleyball for the third week in a row. After Bella sent a spectacular spike at Lauren Mallory's head, she opted out of the game and walked up the bleachers to join me.

Here's the thing about Bella, when she really wants to talk about something she's quiet, and I've quickly learned you never ask why she's quiet. If you do, you'll end up in a discussion with her about things you never wanted to talk about in the first place, and then feel guilty about not talking about said things in the first place. Which brings me back to where I am now, sitting next to a quiet Bella who was waiting for me to start a conversation I probably didn't want to have.

"You're not going to ask, are you?" Bella said after some time.

"Nope," I replied popping the 'p'.

"You learn quickly," she laughed, "but that doesn't mean I'm still going to say what's on my mind."

"I kind of figured."

"Alice didn't mean what she said today. Well, she _did_ mean what she said, but she would never act upon it, unless you specifically asked her too. Which I know you never would! So you don't have to worry about anything happening to the wolves, because nothing wi…"

"Bella, you're rambling," I said smiling, "and I've already apologized to Alice for my outburst."

"Good."

"So…"

"Hmm," she said looking curious.

"Your friend Jacob fixes cars?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Let me call him now."

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, Bella quickly dialed her friend's number.

"Hey Jake." Unlike everyone else in the world, Bella's friend seemed to pick up on the first ring.

"I've been better since our talk, and yes I'm working on that thing for you, but I haven't made any progress yet."

"Blah, blah, blah. Anyways my friend Caiden's car died this morning, and I was wondering if you could stop by her house and take a look at it."

"Yes."

"Great! When?" Bella said squeezing my leg, causing me to look at her questioningly. Listening to one sided conversations were always weird.

"Okay see you then."

Turning to me Bella had a strange look in her eye, "So how opposed are you to leaving Gym early?

* * *

Bella and I were waiting outside my house for Jacob to arrive, swapping stories of things that happened in school today. Bella was currently sitting on the porch steps, whereas I was lying on my back on the hood of my car. Sitting wasn't really comfortable for me, but lying down was.

"So did you hear what Jessica Stanley did this weekend," Bella said, getting an evil tone in her voice.

"What?" My interest was piqued now.

"Apparently she went over to Newton's to surprise him, but his dad answered the door instead."

"So?" _That was very scandalous. _

"She was butt naked!" she laughed.

"No friggen way!"

Curling into fits of laughter, I didn't hear the car pull up behind me. I wasn't even aware that Jacob was here until a voice besides me said, "What's so funny?"

Startled, I jumped off my car and immediately winced at all the stabbing pain I felt, "Ouch. Dammit."

"Caid," Bella said rushing over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No sudden movements."

My entire body felt on fire. Every muscle in my body tensed and pressed upon my cuts and bruises, sending shockwaves of pain through me.

"You okay?" a voice said kindly in my ear.

"Yeah," I said looking into a pair of the deepest ebony eyes I've seen.

Standing up into his full height, Jacob held out his enormous hand for me to shake, "I'm Jacob."

Grasping his hand in mine, my eyes trailed up his arm and then over his body, taking in all of his definition and muscle. Lots and lots of muscle. Jacob had to be at least 6'1'', with deep russet skin, short shiny black hair that was kind of spiky in the front, and addicting smile.

Smiling back at him, "Caid. And thanks for taking a look at my car."

"No sweat." Gesturing toward my car he smiled, "Shall I?"

Nodding once, I watched intently as Jacob walked over and pulled up the hood. Bending over my car, I could see all the muscles in his body flexing. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my body.

"Caid?"

"Huh? What?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry," I said blushing.

Giggling, "I said I have to get to Newton's Store now. Talk later?"

"Yeah. Go have fun avoiding Newton," I said laughing. I never envied that she had to work with Newton. Worst possible coworker.

"Har, har. Bye Jake."

The "Bye Bella" that I assumed he said, wasn't even heard. His body was now under my car, and the little bit of his hands that I could see were busy prodding at something. Not wanting to get in the way, I occupied Bella's spot on the porch steps and watched Jacob check out my car.

"You don't have to wait out here you know," he said twenty minutes later when he emerged from underneath my car.

"I know, but I would feel rude leaving you outside by yourself."

"Oh." Rubbing the back of his head, he started listing all the things that was wrong with my car. Some of the things I didn't even know existed. "We can bring it down to the shop and fix it for you, but it will cost a bit."

"That's fine. As long as he gets fixed, I don't care how much it costs."

"He?"

"Bob."

"You named your car Bob," he said with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I name my car Bob," I countered.

"Touché." Nervously pulling a card out of his pocket, he handed it to me and said, "Here. This is the number for the garage, and my home phone number is on the back. For you, if you know, have questions about your car, and stuff."

_He looks cute when he's nervous._

Reaching my hand out to take his number, my fingers grazed his and I felt a flood of warmth course through my body. Gasping, I looked up at Jacob to see if he felt it too and I was met with a pair of smoldering eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know things are moving a little slow here, so I'm going to try and make this a really long chapter and start getting to the good stuff.

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

_What was that? _Hours after it happened, I still couldn't understand the sensation I felt when Jacob and I touched. I even called Bella when she got off her shift at Newton's Store and talked to her about it, but she was as clueless as I was.

I was bugged. Jacob, obviously, was a very gorgeous guy and from what Bella told me about him very caring about his family and friends. But none of that explains the warmth I felt when our hands touched, or the way I couldn't get my mind off him. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, Jacob would always pop back into my thoughts. Not that I minded very much. Remembering the way his smile lit up his face, or the way his muscles would flex with every movement he made…

I don't know if it's possible to really like someone after only meeting them and talking to them for a short time, but I had it bad.

It was night now, but my mind was plagued with so many thoughts there was no possible way I could sleep. Frustrated with myself, I got out of bed and made my way over to my bay window and looked out. It was a clear night. The moon was out in full and hiding slightly behind some trees was a russet wolf.

_Russet wolf? _"The wolf!"

Not caring about how much pain I'd be in, I ran out of my room and out the front door in only my black sweatpants and my gray t-shirt.

It was freezing out, but I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing the wolf again. I began rubbing my arms to stay warm and made my way to the last spot he was, but when I got there he was gone.

Feeling my hair stand on end, like I was being watched, I knew he was still out there. I could feel it deep down, and I wasn't going to leave without seeing him again. Walking over to the forest's edge I pleaded, "Please…don't hide. I promise I won't hurt you." Straining my eyes for any sign of movement, I waited, but he didn't come.

Huffing, I laid down on the grass. The night was clear and all the stars were out. Raising my hand and tracing the big dipper, I felt warmth flood my body and fur tickle my arm. Slowly moving my hand, I placed it in his fur and began petting him.

A low guttural sound, almost like a moan, reached my ears and I chuckled.

It was strange to be cuddled next to a wolf in the middle of the night, but it also felt so oddly right. Like we were old friends and have been doing this sort of thing forever.

Not wanting to forget this moment, I sat up and said, "Wait here," and ran inside as fast as I could, praying the wolf listened. Taking the stairs two at a time, I burst through my bedroom and grabbed my sketchpad. I didn't know if I'd ever see the wolf after tonight and I never wanted to forget him.

When I got back outside he was gone.

Crestfallen, I sat down on my porch steps and put my head on my arms. I blew it. The wolf came to my house, lain down with me, and I drove him off.

An empty feeling started to grow in my chest. An aching pain that knocked the wind out of me and made my heart hurt. Placing my hand over my heart, I took short shallow breaths. I felt like I was at the beginning of a panic attack.

A nudge on my leg made me look up. The wolf was back and he had yellow daises in his mouth, but dropped them at my feet when he saw me in my state. Making a whining sound he nudged me again, giving me a look as if to say 'what's wrong'. Patting him on the muzzle I replied, "I'm fine." Disagreeing with me, he shook his head left to right a few times.

Keeping my hand on my heart, I shrugged my shoulders. Wanting to get back on good footing I asked, "So where did you go?" while I scratched him behind the ears. Lowering his head, he picked up the forgotten flowers and dropped them in my lap.

"Daises are my favorite," I said sniffing them, "they remind me a lot of my mom." Getting a confused look, I explained, "My mom would always keep daises in the house for me, because they always made me smile, and cheered me up when I had a bad day. She died two months ago though."

Moving in as close as possible, the wolf surrounded me as if to give me a hug and take all my pain away. Feeling comforted, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. The warmth I felt anytime I was close to him was amazing. It traveled through my whole body and warmed me to my core, making me feel as if everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of my house, with Edward behind the wheel and Bella in the passenger seat.

Growling the wolf stepped away from me and started advancing on the car. Once he was a foot away from the door, Bella got out and whispered something into his ear. Barking once, he trotted over to me, licked my face, and then dashed into the forest.

"What the hell was the about," I yelled with my arms wide open, as Bella walked over to me.

Holding up her hands in surrender she replied, "I'm sorry Caid. I should've told you from the beginning. That wolf is kind of like a pet, well not really a pet, but you get what I mean. Anyways, when Edward and I drove by, we saw him and I had to tell him something very important."

"Which was?" I asked annoyed.

"Not to hurt you."

Throwing my hands up in frustration, I said, "We've already been over this. I told you, I can feel that he's not going to hurt me."

"I know, but that's not the way I meant." Giving her a confused look, she continued, "I can't really say anything, but I do promise you'll soon enough you understand everything." Smiling sadly at me, she said goodnight and then left.

* * *

"_But I do promise you soon enough you'll understand everything."_ Wrong!

It's been three days, and I knew as little as I did three days ago. When I got to school the next day, I tried asking Bella what she was talking about, but she kept telling me the same stuff like 'It's not my place to tell" or "You'll know soon enough'. It aggravated me to no end. But what made it worse, was the fact that everyone knew! Alice, Edward, Angela, they all knew what was going on. It made me feel completely left out and totally unwanted. So I shut myself off.

The only _good_ thing I had going for me right now, was that the wolf came to visit me nightly.

Every night we would sit outside and I would talk to him about my life; what it was like growing up, some of my dreams, and about my friends. I know it sounds really weird making a friend out of something that couldn't talk back, but he was like no ordinary wolf. For starters his facially expressions said it all. Like the other day when I was telling him about my friends keeping something from me and how it hurt me, he got a sad look in his eye and licked my hand. Or the way he would bring me yellow daises every time he came to visit, just knowing it would make me smile. But the thing that made him really special was the way he made me feel. Every time I saw him, I felt happy, safe, and complete.

Sometimes I wish he was a real person. I think he'd be my perfect guy.

But none of that mattered right now. What really mattered was that my friends were hiding something from me, and I didn't like that feeling. I didn't know if it was because they considered me untrustworthy, or maybe because I wasn't part of their exclusive club, but they refused to tell me anything.

Which brings me to where I am now, sitting in my Art class with my headphones on, ignoring every look I get from Alice and Bella. If they didn't want to tell me what was going on, then I wasn't going to talk either. Childish I know, but I'm okay with that.

_He had more red in his fur._

I've been trying to sketch the wolf for a while now. I have him imprinted in my memory, but every time I try to sketch him, it never comes out right. Either his fur isn't the right color, or I didn't capture the depths of his eyes, but I wasn't going to give up.

Throwing my pencil down in frustration, I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, trying to picture the way he looked last night under the porch light.

Feeling someone rub my back, I jerked out of my reverie.

"Sorry," Alice said, "you just looked really upset."

"Like you care," I mumbled.

"I do care Caiden. We do care," she said gesturing between herself and Bella, "We were telling you the truth when we said this isn't something we can tell you ourselves. But…"

"I know," I said cutting her off, "I'll know soon enough."

"Sooner than you think, I promise."

Sighing, I went back to my sketch and added more colors into the fur: red, gold, brown, and black. He had them all.

"That looks really good by the way. You definitely got his color right," Bella said smiling.

I answered her with a smile of my own.

_Maybe I shouldn't be such a jerk and ignore them. They didn't tell me it's not their place and everything._

Getting ready to apologize, I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice beat me to it, "It's okay. If I were in your position I would be pretty mad too."

Smiling, the bell rang and we made our way out into the parking lot. Seeing as my car was being repaired, Alice and Bella were my ride home. Being deep in discussion about Jessica's horrible new haircut with Alice, I was startled when Bella squealed and launched herself in Jacob's arms. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed him in the parking lot, seeing as he towered over Bella's truck. He parked his motorcycle next to her truck and was leaning against it, in a leather jack, white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He looked hot. Really hot.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked giving him another squeeze.

"I came to get Caiden," he said smiling at me.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I finished up your car today," he explained.

"Oh. That's great. I guess I'll meet you guys later?"

The chorus of 'yes' was drowned out when Jacob started his bike.

Never being on a bike before, I was really nervous when he helped me get on. I was even more nervous when he told me to wrap his arms around him so I wouldn't fall off.

Hugging myself to him as tightly as I could without being labeled a 'freak', Jacob drove me to the shop. Normally on drives, I like to look at the scenery and get a feel for the place around me, but right now the only thing I could get a feel for were Jacob's abs.

"This many abs should be illegal," I mumbled

"What?" he laughed.

"Oh! Nothing, just talking to myself."

I was beyond blushing right now. I'm pretty sure Jacob heard what I said, but being the nice guy that he is he pretended like he didn't hear me, which I was very thankful for.

Soon than I would've liked, we were at the shop.

Grabbing my hand, Jacob helped me off the bike. I felt a shock of electricity course through me, but the minute he let go it was gone.

"Why does that keep happening?" I asked.

"What?"

"Its- Its- Nothing," I said shaking my head.

_I can't believe I almost told him_

"Caid," he said sounding husky.

Turning around I expected him to tell me he felt it too, what I didn't expect was for his lips to come crashing down on mine.

The minute our lips touched, I felt like fire was running through my veins, warming me to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss, causing him to moan. Slowly backing up until my body was pressed against the shop, we continued our kiss. Running his tongue along my bottom lip, he asked for permission which I quickly gave him. I didn't want this kiss to end. It was so amazing, so spectacular, so mind blowingly hot, I wanted to continue forever.

Feeling his arms circle tightly around my waist, I felt like this was where I belong, in his arms. It felt perfect. It felt right.

Our kissing slowed until it was little pecks here and there, then Jacob kissed my forehead and said, "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I kind of rushed the chapter, but like I said earlier I really wanted to start getting to the good stuff so I added some in. The next chapter should explain everything about the imprinting, and then there can be lots of fluff!


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

Kissing Caiden was like imprinting all over again. The fire I felt coursing through me when I placed my lips on her soft ones was incredible. The way her petite body fit perfectly in my arms made my heart, and something else, swell at the thought of holding her in other ways.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Caiden deepened the kiss causing me to moan.

I wanted her; badly. Tightening my grip on her, I slowly backed her up against the shop until there was no room between our bodies. Running my tongue along her bottom lip, I asked for entrance, which she quickly gave me.

Knowing that I soon wouldn't be able to control myself, I slowed down our kissing until I was covering her in little pecks.

"There's something I have to tell you," I said grabbing her by the hand and leading her around the shop and onto our back porch. My heart was pounding; it was so loud, I was pretty sure the guys inside could hear it.

She took a seat on an upturned crate while I leaned against the rail, "I don't know where to begin," I said rubbing the back on my neck.

Looking dejected, she lowered her head and started shaking it, "It's okay. I get it, you don't have to explain."

"You get what Caid?" I asked completely confused.

Without saying anything she got up and tried maneuvering her way around me. Firmly placing my hands on her shoulders, I held her in place wanting to know what was running through her head. Not being able to meet my eye she mumbled, "That you made a mistake."

"Is that what you think?" Still unable to meet my eyes, she nodded her head. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but the only mistake I made was not kissing you sooner." Placing my hand under her chin, I lifted her head up to stare into her eyes, "I wish I'd have done that sooner."

"Really?" she said looking pleased.

"Really," I said giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Then what did you have to tell me?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere. No keys remember." she giggled.

Joining in on her laughter I responded, "Yeah I guess not." Taking a deep breath, I started on my story, "The legend starts with the beginning of our people descending from wolves, and that the power of the wolf is still in our blood. Now the power of the wolf only comes out in times of great need, to protect our tribe and the ones we love very, very dearly. The power runs through all of our veins and can be called up at any time, giving the fiercest warriors the power to turn into great wolves. But along with power, comes another that the legends don't speak very much about; love. Love is _the_ greatest power that the wolves have, and with the power they find their soul mates, or their imprints."

Sitting forward Caiden asked, "But how do they know?"

"The warriors feel it. When they look into their imprints eyes, the feel their love for that person deep down in their hearts and souls. It's a moment of perfect bliss. Finding your soul mate is very important to our tribe, because without them we'd be incomplete and so would our mate."

"What's it like after they find their soul mate?" she asked with a wistful smile on her face.

"It's like the warrior was made for specifically for her in every way; personality, body, heart. He can be your lover and your best friend at the same time."

Resting her chin on her hands, Caiden looked up at me with a smile on her face, "That's beautiful."

"Yes it is," I said smiling back at her, "but there's more, and this part is kind of tricky." Not able to grasp the words I so desperately wanted to say, I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Stopping to face her, I cupped her face in my hands, "I have to show you something very important. Trust me, please."

Managing a weak smile, she nodded for me to continue leading her and held my hand a little tighter, making me smile brightly.

The anticipation was overwhelming me now. I knew what I wanted to do. I knew how to get her to understand that what I told her wasn't just a story, that it was real. Walking as fast as I could in human form, I dragged Caiden along hoping I wasn't pulling her arm out to much, but at this point I don't think I could walk at the 'normal' pace.

When the clearing came into view, excitement started bubbling up inside me. Any minute now she was going to realize where she was.

* * *

CPOV

I didn't have any idea where Jacob was leading me, and even though I was a little bit nervous, I trusted him. I don't know how to explain it, but I know Jacob would never do anything to hurt me. In fact, I think he would go to extremes to make sure no harm ever came to me. It made me think of his tribe's legend, and at that I had to smile.

Finding your true love, your soul mate, that would be, well, perfect.

The edge of the forest was coming into view, and the memories came flashing back to the last time I was there. "Where are we going?" I said panicking a little. I really didn't want to see that big black wolf again.

Stopping to face me, Jacob cupped my face in his hands and said, "I have to show you something very important. Trust me, please."

Trying to smile, I nodded for him to continue and grasped his hand a little tighter, making a breathtaking smile grace his beautiful face.

The excitement rolling off Jacob was contagious. I didn't even mind that he was slightly pulling my arm out of my socket. I would happily let him pull me to the edges of the earth, as long as that wonderful smile didn't leave his face.

Seeing light up ahead, I started getting antsy. I wanted to know what place would make him this excited. And then I saw it; the clearing where I first met the wolves. Where I first met _him_; my wolf. That wonderful wolf that came to see me every night, and would lay with me for hours under the stars or sit next to me on the porch.

"_It's like the warrior was made specifically for her in every way; personality, body, heart. He can be your lover and your best friend at the same time."_

Jacob's word rang through my head.

"_The warriors feel it. When they look into their imprints eyes, the feel their love for that person deep down in their hearts and souls. It's a moment of perfect bliss. Finding your soul mate is very important to our tribe, because without them we'd be incomplete and so would our mate." _

When my mom died, I felt like a hole was ripped open in me, but ever since that day in the forest when I looked deep into the russet wolf's eyes, I felt a connection. It was like the world shifted and I felt complete again. That no matter what happened in my life; I'd be okay as long I could see him.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. I didn't realize Jacob was watching me the entire time. I only noticed when I looked over at him to say, "It's not _just_ a legend is it."

"No, it isn't," he said with an unreadable look on his face.

"Show me," I said suddenly.

"What?!" Jacob said taken completely by surprise.

"Show me, please," I pleaded, "I need to see it Jake."

Standing there looking at me, Jacob had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"You called me Jake," he said, making his goofy smile spread even larger showing off all of his pearly white teeth.

"Is that okay?" I asked sheepish at my slip-up.

Bobbing his head, Jacob smiles couldn't have gotten any bigger. Grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze he said, "Be right back," and before I could even blink he was gone from the meadow.

Feeling a little nervous, I sat down on the ground. If I was right, when Jacob came back he would be replaced as, "My wolf."


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Slowly stepping out of the darkened forest Jake, my beautiful russet wolf, walked cautiously over to me until he was a foot away.

Getting the feeling of déjà vu, I remembered the first time I set my eyes upon him and a large smile graced my lips. Confidently taking a step forward, once again I reached my hand out to his snout, "Can I?" Lowering his head, I rubbed my hand through his thick fur. "My wolf," I murmured stroking him lovingly. A rumble sounded deep from his chest. If he was a cat I would've thought him to be purring.

No matter how many times I felt it, the warmth that ran through my body when we touched made me shiver. On instinct, I moved myself closer to him, loving the woodsy smell he gave off.

Nuzzling my face into his fur, I was content. This is what I've wanted all along. That feeling of completion that I've seen my friends share with their boyfriends; that feeling I've been jealous of since I stepped foot in Forks, only now it was my turn. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his snout and buried my face in his fur, "It was always you Jacob. _My_ Jacob."

Pulling away quickly, Jake licked my face making me squeal and trotted out of the clearing, only to reappear a few minutes later back in human form, _minus_ his shirt. I said it before and I'll say it again, it should be illegal to have abs that look like that.

Striding over Jacob grabbed me into a tight hug and buried his face into the side of my neck, "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear you say that. I mean, I didn't know if you were going to take to this whole wolf thing, I mean I did kind of have an idea that you would be okay with it because you seemed to like me pretty well in wolf form, but you really never know how these things happen, so to hear you say that just makes me so happy Caid," he finished by taking a deep breath.

Chuckling, I stepped back to get a good look at Jake's face. His eyes were shining from happiness and his breathtaking grin was ever-present on his face. I felt a tug on my heartstrings just looking at him, knowing he was all mine.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about," Jake said placing a chaste kiss on my lips and grabbing my hand, "and I want you to meet the pack."

"The pack?" I asked confused.

Shaking his head he laughed, "I keep forgetting that you don't know everything yet. Usually we're supposed to tell our imprint everything about us before we show them our wolf form, but, well, we kind o f went a little out of order."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say, but all I could think about was that I did something wrong and I was going to get Jake in trouble when we got back to the pack.

"What is it Caiden?" Jake asked looking deep into my eyes and stroking my cheek, "Why do you feel like you did something wrong?"

"I-wh-how did you know that?"

Looking sheepish, Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I did forget to mention that part. When we imprint, well we, um, well we can uh, sense certain things, like really strong emotions, and we well, always know how they feel and stuff."

"Oh." _Geez couldn't I think of anything better to say?!_

"So what's wrong?" he said softly.

Looking down at the ground I mumbled, "Did I do something wrong with this imprinting thing?" Feeling a hand under my chin I glanced up to see Jake staring at me confused, so I continued, "Because you told me everything out of order, and not the way you were supposed to?"

Smiling brightly, Jake pulled me into a quick hug, "You didn't do anything wrong, I did." Now it was my turn to look confused. "I imprinted on you in my wolf form, that's never really happened before, and it was easier for you to accept me that way, so I kind of had to do things a little differently," he laughed.

Taking my hand, Jake placed a kiss on my knuckles and started pulling me out of the clearing and towards our destination. Soon we stopped in front of a small blue cottage. It was beautiful. It was surrounded by trees and different kinds of flowering bushes, and with a flower box in every window. It had a small porch in the front with a little bench so you could sit outside on nice days, assuming Forks ever had one.

Giving my hand a squeeze, Jake led us to the porch and knocked on the door once before opening it. We walked directly into the kitchen and the smell of freshly baked banana nut muffins teased my nose. Immediately I felt at home. The kitchen was painted in a light orange color with a brown trim, and all the wood was a golden pine.

A wave of contentment passed through my body.

Covering every available surface were different shapes and sizes of plates and bowls imaginable, all filled up with food.

_It's like feeding a small army_. Giggling to myself, I was surprised when a person appeared next to me asking, "What's so funny?"

Jumping about a foot in the air, I yelped.

"Whoa there! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Geez Jake, you've got yourself a jumper," he chuckled to himself. Holding out his right hand he introduced himself, "Hey I'm Sam, Jake's beta."

Nodding, I shook his hand, "Caiden."

Sam looked a lot like Jake. He was tall, probably around 6'1'', and very muscular. He had the same short shiny black hair and russet colored skin, but that's where the comparison ended. Where Jake was happy-go-lucky, Sam seemed very reserved, like he was all business and no play.

Turning to Jake, Sam said, "Everyone's waiting in the living room. Right now we're just waiting on Leah and Seth."

Jake gave him a nod that dismissed him, and the minute he was out of the room Jake pulled me into a kiss. Feeling his soft lips pressing hard on mine, made me weak in the knees. I'm sure if Jake wasn't holding me up, I'd probably be lying on the floor. Pushing me up against the counter, Jake kept assaulting my mouth with kisses. Running his tongue along my bottom lip, he pulled it into his mouth and lightly bit it, sending vibrations down my spine. Grabbing my hips and pressing himself against me, I felt something very hard on my stomach. Getting a slight tingling sensation at my core, I ran my nails down his back causing Jake to growl into my mouth. Slowly moving his hands up, Jake was rubbing the skin underneath my shirt when…

"Well don't mind us."


End file.
